Blake Potter and the cures of the kiss
by Jubei Potter
Summary: Year after Hogworts, the HP character have kids!
1. A Weasley Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Fallon wrote some of this okay! So Fallon don't get mad if you read I'll ask later for your permission "I always say"   
  
  
Two green eye pierced through glasses frames with wonder in them. So much excitement filled the   
eyes and a smile lingered on the lips below the eyes. This is the way it should always be, Blake Potter said to himself.  
For it was the young Potter boy that they eyes belong to and they always seemed to be filled to the brim with wonder.   
Yes, his eye always looked this way. He was naturally a curious boy who loved the world around him and always  
wanted to know it's secret. Today was no different.   
  
Six year old Blake sat in the home of his Uncle Bill's. Screams and shouts could be heard from all  
over the large stone house, as usual. Not that Blake minded it much. He was very much used to it.  
After all he was a Weasley even though his last name was Potter.   
  
When there was more then two Weasley in the same room things usually got this way.  
But it could not be helped and little Blake wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"So Penny, just for curiosity sake can I expect another little niece or nephew   
to spoil rotten?" Bill asked his sister in law, Percy wife, with a grin.  
  
"Geezes Bill, don't you think four is plenty enough already?" George exclaimed.  
  
"Remember George, your talking to a man with six children!" Fred exclaimed.   
  
"Well at least I don't confuse my children." Bill point out with a smug look.  
  
"No of course you don't Bill, you just can't remember their names." Charlie said.  
  
"And exactly what is wrong with my children names?" Bill asked growing rather cross.  
  
"I tell you what wrong with them, Fallen let you chosen the names." Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Deerick, the drunk isn't that what your wife is always mumbling to herself?" Ron asked joining   
in on the fun.  
  
"Deerick is not a drunk, he just can't dance!" Bill shouted.  
  
"Well I suppose I couldn't dance all that well in my under wear neither." George said causing   
everyone to laugh.  
  
"Oh and I suppose all of you are saints?" Bill asked.  
  
"No, were all angels." George replied with a grin.  
  
While the adult argued the children bickered as well.  
  
"No, I'm Dale, you moron." yelled Dale  
  
"I'm quite sure that your Bell." Cedric argued.  
  
"I think I know who I am!" the boy argued back.  
  
"Does it really matter who he is?" Keegan asked trying to play peacemaker.  
  
"Idiots, all of you" Young Gwynn mumbled under her breath not bothering to look up from her book.  
  
  
If you happened to be a stranger walking through the eyes and could mange to drown out the racked  
you would notice a lot of things quite unusual about the Weasley. They were a strange group of  
people. One could tell this about their conversation. Arguing about who was who, is certainly   
odd indeed. But there was something else one must look for when encountering the family. It would have  
to be the fact that they are all wizards and witches. Even the youngest new a spell or two.   
Though they would never admit it to there parents after Sam blew up all the neighbor cats.  
One event you do not want to witness once in your life matter less twice.   
  
So it went on to say that the Weasley family was not normal at all. Well depending on what you   
figured to be normal. They were also a large family. When one thinks of the Weasley an image of  
rabbits pops in ones mind.   
  
There was Arthur and Molly Weasley. Father, Mother, as well as Grandparents. Seven children they   
spawned. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Poor, poor Arthur and Molly.  
Seven children was a burden no one should have to face. Now there were also other members of   
this family.   
  
Oblivious little Ginny had married Harry Potter. Ron finally faced the truth, proclaimed his love to   
Hermione Granger and the two wed. Percy married Penelope his girlfriend for quite some many years.  
Fred married Katie Bell a former member of his quidditich team. George married Alcidine Kane.  
Charlie eloped with Jasmine a former "dragon tamer". Bill married Fallen Wilson who tend to be some what cruel to the man.  
  
As if this wasn't enough they too had children of their own.  
  
Bill is the father of five children; Deerick (name after his drunken friend), Gisele, Aubrey, Keegan, and Mia. Perhaps this is the   
reason he sleeps on the coach so often. Charlie fortunaly only had one son named Alexander.  
Percy is father of four children, Zack, Chloe, Sam, and Gwynn. George like Charlie only had one son, named after Cedric Doggy.  
Fred has twin boys Bell and Dale, both act like there father! Ron and Hermione have one child   
name Alfred, but everyone calls him Al.  
  
"Hey, Bell" said Dale looking cross at the time.  
  
"Yea" said Bell wonder what Dale wanted  
  
"You think I'm Dale don't you?" asked Dale  
  
"I guess" said Bell  
  
"See" yelled Dale at Cedric  
  
Mean while in the kitchen the adults were still auguring as well. Harry now was in the talk, with Ginny in his lap.  
  
"Would you two get a room" said Fred look at the love birds. Ginny give Fred a look for, what can I say sure terror. Fred thought it best   
not to go on from there, and it was best. Charlie had Harry's youngest children in his lap, they were one year old.   
  
"Bill?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes" said Bill.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could watch this kids. While Ginny and I had some time to are selves? " asked Harry  
  
"I don't mind" said Bill finely   
  
"Oh! Thank you " said Harry  
  
"don't worry" said Bill  
  
George picked up Sabrina from Bill's lap, and started toughing up the babying in the air.  
Ginny got up looking wearied and went to got her daughter from George. George stopped and   
held the child the right way. Ginny looked like she could kill George or something just as bad.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again" said the cross Ginny.  
  
"I did it to Cedric, and he's fine" said George   
  
"Well he has a hard head just like his father." said Ginny  
  
" You know Alcidine says that all the time" said George smiling.  
  
"I don't see how she puts up with you" said Ginny  
  
"Ginny; Stop being mean to George" said Harry   
  
The day went by and Harry and Ginny got there kids back safe and sound.  
  
I hope you like this, please R/R I do so love to get good reviews! 


	2. A new start

Blake Potter  
  
and the curse of the Kiss  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Owl Post  
It was early morning; Harry Potter could tell this by two things, the pale sunlight streaming  
thou the window. The other thing was that Ginny had the blankets pulled over her head daring anyone  
to wake her. Not that anyone would, Ginny was not a morning person, people always found that out the wrong way.   
It hadn't taken Harry long to figure this out. Harry put on his glasses, and looked at Ginny his wife. He got dressed in the dark.  
He put on a clean clock, jeans, and a shirt. He slipped out of bed, fearing for his life. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was worse  
the wrath of Voldemort or his wife?  
  
He walked very carefully to the door turned to door knob, and shut the door behind him.  
The door made a creak, which made Harry jump. "I hope that does not wake her" he thought before  
walking down stair making a mental note to put oil on the door. He walked down the stairs two at   
a time, Harry yawned.  
Maybe it was too early in the day to wake. Ginny didn't seem to mind to sleep to noon. Why should he?  
Harry walked over to the cupboard to find a coffee pot .He reached in his clock and pulled out his wand.   
He taped the pot, and watched it fill. He got out a cup out of the anther cupboard and filled it one with coffee and   
left the other one empty .  
Harry looked up and saw that Ginny was up, she looked like she had never been to bed al all. Harry let out a laugh  
"You sure look happy" said Harry. Ginny looked pissed at his comment and took a sit next to Harry.  
"Tea?" asked Harry. Ginny looked at Harry before saying yes. Harry went to making tea, while she sit there half asleep.   
After Harry had made the tea he put it in Ginny's cup in front of her. Harry sat back in his chair and back to his coffee.   
He had only taken a sip before a barn owl came though the kitchin. It looked at Harry, then went to  
Harry's oldest son room.   
Harry lived around muggles, and had three kids. His oldest looked just like him, but he did not have  
Harry's bolt scar. Then Harry had two twin girls, that looked like Ginny. Blake is 11, and starting his  
first year at Hogwarts. Sabrina and Serina, are both 6. Blake's best friend is Al Weasley. He's Ron and  
Hermione's only chil, but Hermione was dune to have anther one at any time. Well that's how Ron treats her,   
she has three mouths to go.(the doctor says it's a girl). Fred maried Katie Bell, they have two kids Two twin  
boys, Dale and Bell (yes, Bell is a boy). They are 13 years old. George married Aliso Johnson, they have one  
kid named Cedric. Like all Wealeys Cedric has red hair. Percy married Penelope a year after Harry got out of Hogwarts.  
Also like most Wealey's, Percy has a lot of children. Zack is 17, Chloe is 15, Sam is 13, Gwynn is 11, Eric is 4, and   
Ruby-Moon which is not born. Charlie maried a girl named Jasmine an ex dragon tamer. They have one child named   
Alezarder, he looks like most Wealey's and is 16. Bill married a girl named Fallen, and have five children,  
Deerick named after Bill's best dranking buddy, and he is 16. Dee has long red hair witch he puts in a pony tail.  
Gisele is named after anthor one of Bill's drunking buddy's, he is 15. Gisele shaved all his hair off, which made his mother mad.   
Gisele is captain on the ReavenClaw qudditich team. Aubrey is 12 year old has curry red hair. Aubrey is in Griffindor, like most Weasley's.   
Keegan is 11, with red hair. He shaves the sides close and on top is long tied in a pony tail. Mia is 10 and looks like a younger Aubrey,  
she is in Hufflepuff thou. Nadia is six years old with short red hair, she is too young for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny who was siping her tea very slow. "What do you want for breakfeat?" asked Harry.  
Ginny looked up; " Eggs and toast" said Ginny. " Alright" said Harry as he started to cook for his family.   
After a while he had breafeast on the table with all his family. Blake still was holding his letter, that said:  
  
Hogwarts School  
of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Head Mistress: Minerva McGonagall  
Dear: Mr. Potter   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and   
Equipment. Team begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st .  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Deputy Head Master  
  
The twins looked still asleep. It did not take long for the five to eat, Ginny washed to dishes and   
put them is the cupboard. "Dad?" asked Blake . Harry turned around and looked at his son. "Yes" anwered Harry.  
"When are we going to get my school stuff?" Blake asked hoping it would be today. "Well, I can't go today, but your mother is takeing you."  
said Harry. "Where are you going?" asked Blake. "I'm going to the bar" said Harry joking.  
"Daddy you going to get drunk?" asked Sabrina. Harry started to laught out loud. "what's so funny?" asked Sabrina looking mad.  
Harry stopped " I was joking about going to the bar, I'm going to work" said Harry looking at his doughter. " Why; Do you have to go to work?" asked Sabrina  
"I don't, but if you like living on the street. I have to." said Harry laughting a little more. People laughted a lot after   
Voldmort was finely killed. The Death Eater were sent to Azcaban. Lucius Malfoy was sent there from life,  
but Droco was tring to get him out. Droco two children, had a son that looked like him but had a round nose and tan skin. His name is Drake and is 11 years old.  
Making friends with his dad's friend kids. He had a 13 teen year old girl that looked just like him, with blond hair and pale skin.  
Blake looked around and saw Hedwig sleeping on her pearch. "Dad; Do you care if I use Hedwig?" asked Blake hopingly.  
"Why?" asked Harry. " I wanted to send Al a letter" said Blake. Harry looked at Hedwig and back at his son. "Sure" said Harry at last.  
"Thanks" said Blake running to his room to get what he needed. A quil and a piece of pearchment.  
  
Drear Al  
  
Meet me at Daially, at 12.00 p.m. , and you could spent the night with us. Dad also said that you  
could spend the rest of the summer here, if it is okay with you mum and dad. I can't wait to go   
to Hogwarts in September. I hope I can go on the schools Qudditich team early like Dad, but there  
always next year. What's going on with you? I haven't done much. Dad, mum, Sabrina, Serina and me  
played Qudditich. Dad and me won, which made Sabrina made. She wants to be on the schools team also.  
I hope I make it in Griffendor, but ReavenClaw or HuffePuff will be fine.  
  
Blake  
  
Blake rolled up the perchmeat. He walked over to Hedwig, and woke she. She jumped, but stuck her  
leg out. Blake tied the letter on, and Hedwig was gone. Blake went back to the table sit next to   
his dad, Harry. "What did you ask?" asked Harry looking right in Blake's green eyes. "I asked if   
Al would meet us in Daially" said Blake. Harry got up kissed Ginny on the lips. Blake acted like  
he was toughing up, Harry saw this. "Oh, shut up" said Harry walking over to the fire place.   
He picked up a pinch of Floo powder, and thou it in the fire. The fire turned a blue and the  
flames went taller then Harry. "Well, got to go. Bye" said Harry walking in the fire and saying   
Quddictich field. Blake looked up and Harry was gone with the fire back to nomorl. "What time did  
you say to meet Al at?" asked Ginny. Blake took his eyes off his the fire and looked at Ginny his mother.  
"12:00 p.m." said Blake "Oh dear, It's almost 12:00 now" said Ginny running over to the fire.   
"Sabrina and Serina come over here." said Ginny.  
The twins did as they were told and walked over to the fire place. Ginny thou a pinch in the fire.  
"Serina, you first" said Ginny. Serina walked in and said "Daially" and she was gone. "Sabrina, you next" said Ginny.  
Ginny thou anthor pinch of Floo powder in the fire. Sabrina walked in and said "Daially" said she was gone.  
"Blake you next, and I'll be right after you" said Ginny thou yet anther pinch in the fire.   
Blake walked in and siad Daially.  
He felt like he was going to thou up, but this was not the first time he was Floo Powder.   
He used when Percy's oldest was going to Hogworts, thou Blake was only five. He was spending the  
night with Sam. Sam is older then Blake, about two years. Sam was already a truoble maker at the  
age of seven. Zach was already walking in Percy's foot steps, every thought that he was going to  
a be perfact and head boy.  
After a while Blake's world was right and he was in Ollivander's wand shop. He looked around and  
found his sistors talking to someone. The people were in the shadows and Blake couldn't see who  
they were til he walked over. It was Al and his mum, "Hi" said Blake. "Hello" said Hermione  
"Where is your mother?" asked Hermione, but on sooner then she had said this that Ginny come out   
of the fire, dusting her Cloak off. "Hi, Gin" said Herione. Ginny walked over to Herione and the  
others. "Where's Ron?" asked Ginny looking for her big borther. "Oh he's at work" Herione said   
looking past Ginny as if looking for someone."Where Harry?" asked Herione. "At the Qudditich field" anwered Ginny,  
walking over to the conter.  
The man behind the conter was not the old Mr. Olivander, but his grandson. Oliver Olivander was  
working for his grandfather for the summer. He was a sixth year at Hogwarts and in HufflePuff.   
He was a perfact, but did not have his bange on. Oliver was working for his school stuff, his   
father said it would make him better if he bought his stuff. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked Oliver in a bow.  
Blake started to laught out loud. "What's so funny! Blake Potter?" asked his mother looking mad.   
"It's okay, Mrs. Potter" said Oliver glaring at Blake evily. Ginny told Oliver what she needed and  
Blake was fitting with a 9in unicorn tail hair made of yew. Herione told the same and Al was fited with  
a 11in dragon's heart string made of mample. Both boy looked at there new wands, and Ginny and Herione paid for the wands.  
Walking out of the store they heard a lound bang and saw smoke coming from Zonk's. A bit later they saw  
a man with red hair dragging a boy with red hair out of the store. It was Percy and his son Sam!   
Sam was like Fred and George more then Percy, maybe it was because Fred watched Sam a lot when he was little.  
No one knew, Sam was the only one that acted like that. They rest of them were just like Percy in everyway,  
Zack the head boy and Chloe the perfact. The other kids were just getting into Hogwarts or too young.  
Eric was the baby, but not for long thou. Penelope was going to have yet anther child, the doctors  
said it would be a girl. So they named it Ruby-Moon. Percy named it Ruby, but Penelope said it was too plain  
and added Moon to it.  
"Percy" yelled Ginny running over with Blake and the twins,Herione and Al right behind her.  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny. Percy droped his son's ear and turned to Ginny his younger sister.  
"Sam thought it was funny to set a cat on fire." said Percy "That's right the little fire bug." said Herione.  
"Didn't he burn down your house last year?" asked Ginny. Parcy turned red at this question.   
"Yes he did, had to stay at Charlie's for a while." said Percy, "But I fixed the house with Charlie,   
Bill, Fred, George, and Ron's help." Said Percy "That's right, now I rember, Ron had to take off   
work for a week after that." said Harmione in manterfactly tone. Before anther word could be said,  
Bell and Dale came over with smile on ther faces. "Hi Per-Per" said Bell  
Per-Per was a nick name Bell had given Percy, which made Percy mad. When Bell was one year old and saw Parcy and  
he had said Per-Per. He still calls him Per-Per to make him mad!  
Dale was holding a dark gray cat, he had just bought. "Sam, look what I got" said Dale holding out  
his cat. "It's name is Loue" said Dale looking proudly at his cat. "Perce" said a voice from behind Parcy.  
The man had long red hair tied in a pony tail with six children behind him. It was Bill Weasley   
and his children, Deerick, Gisele, Aubrey, Keegan, Mia and Nadia. "Hello" said Keegan as he walked   
over to Blake and Al. "Can't wait til, Hogwarts" said Al. "Nope" anwersed Keegan. Deerick was holding  
a owl chage with a brown owl in it asleep. "Dee" said Blake looking at his owl. "What kind of owl do they have?"  
asked Blake "A bunch, but I liked this one the best" said Deedrick, "You getting a owl?" asked Deedrick   
"Yes" anwered Blake. "So Perce when Penny due?" asked Bill looking over Percy shoulders. "In a mouth"   
Percy triled off "What are you looking at?" asked Percy. Bill looked back at Percy and smiled,   
"Just Sam sating anther cat on fire." anwered Bill knewing Sam was talking and not playing fire bug.  
Percy got red in the face, turned around looking for his son. "Sam" yelled Percy. Sam looked up to see  
his father red with anger and his uncle laughing on the ground holding his belly. "What did I do this time?" asked Sam.  
"Bill said you were sating anther cat on fire." said Percy glaring at Bill. Seeing now he was joking  
but before he could yell at Bill two arms raped around him. "Who is there" Percy said looking mad.   
If looks could realy kill, there would be body's on the ground for miles away. "It's just me, Fred"   
said Fred backing off, but not before he put a hex me sihn on his back. The letter moved and the o stuck  
out it's thoung. "Fred are you gay or something?" asked Percy. Fred smiled, and made his voice sound girlish.  
"If I was, you would be a last resort" Fred said bating his eyes at Percy. "Funny" said Percy.   
"You said it mate, I do have two kids." said Fred in his normal voice. "Blake" yelled a girl.   
Blake turned around to see his 2nd couion. Her name was Mina Dursley. Yes Dursley! You see Dudley  
maried a girl that lived three streets from his house, but she was a witch. Not telling Dubley til  
Mina showed magic powers. Mina is in her six year at Hogwarts. She told Dudley that she went to bording  
school, but she went to Hogwarts. She was a HufflePuff. Harry knew who saw her in school, but did not know her.  
He rember her at the fest held in Cedric honor. She was crying, because everyone is HufflePuff   
liked Cedric. Beth Robins is her name, she belong to a old wizarding family. Dudley had been disowned  
after the Dursley found out. Dudley was a new Dudley after that. Beth put him on a deit, and lost  
a lot of weaght. He spent a lot of time with Beth's family, and now is somewhat nice. He hates traveling  
by floo powder thou, that was the only way he could go anywhere. Floo powder does the magic for you,  
so you could be a muggle and use it. Dudley took some quite spell classes, and could be some magic.   
Blake walked over to her "How are you?" asked Blake looking Mina in the eye. "I'm fine" she said.  
Deedrick give his owl to his dad to hold, and walked over to the girl with brown hair. "Hello" said Deerick.  
Mina looked at the boy and thought he was cute, "Who is this?" Mina asked as nice as she could.   
Blake looked at both people both were turning red. "This is my cousion Deerick" said Blake.   
"That's a nice name" said Mina, "I'm Mina" she told the red head. Blake knew it was time for him  
to go. Leaving the love birds Blake went back to Al, his friend and cousion. "Bill" said Blake.  
"What?" asked Bill. Blake pointed over to Deerick and Mina and said "Well, I think your soon going   
to have grandchildren" said Blake. Bill looked over and saw his son and a girl talking. "You might be right"  
said Bill laughing. "Bill" said a voice from behind Bill.  
The man had black hair and green eyes, it was Harry Potter. "Dad" said Blake. Harry was still in his Quddicitch robes,  
and they had dirt on them. His face had dirt on it and he looked like he had been rolling in the mud.   
Ginny stoped talking to Hermione when she saw Harry back. She looked at him and said "Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
Harry looked at his wife hoping she wasn't mad.  
When Ginny got mad it was like a bomb went off or like a house burning down. Ginny seened to be always mad at Harry.  
Well maybe Harry desaved being yelled at most of the time. Like the time he said he was going to watch  
the kids and dumped them off on Charlie. It took a mouth before Harry could sleep in his own bed.  
Sleeping on the couch was not nice. There couch was hard, beautiful but hard. Ginny picked it out  
because it had flowers on it, Harry wanted the day bed.   
"Yes Honey" said Harry with worry in his voice. Ginny was now in his face pointing at the dirt that  
was mud. "Out in brad day light. You could of changed" yelled Ginny. Harry looked at her and thought  
"I could have done great wonders too."  
Not too faw away a girl with her father walked down a street. The man looked to only be in his 20's.  
He had light blond hair, and he had pointed ears. The girl looked 11, and had long brown hair.  
She also had pointed ears, like her father. On both sides of the girls neck was blue skin, not much thou.  
"Dad?" asked the girl. The man looked at his daughter and smiled.   
He was an elf. Not a house elf mind you. A dark wood elf, once 1000's, now just 100's of them. What   
the wizards called a house elf was a elven pet the elves had long ago. "Yes" answers the man, "Are you still coming?"  
asked Hanna looking in her fathers deep blue eyes. "Coming where?" asked Doriath. "You know to watch the sorting" said Hanna.  
"Yes; I told you I would, and so will your mother" said Doriath starting to walk a little faster.  
"We are not in a race dad" joked the girl. "Nope; I would win thou." said Doriath laughting. "You wish" said Hanna.  
Hanna knew that elves were fast. She also knew that her dad was half elf and half witch. She loved her gradpa,  
his name is Celborn. Celborn is a elfish name, just like her father's name. She never meet her gradmother,  
because she dieded hundred year ago. Her mother is part wizard, veela, and banshee. Sally is her mother's name.  
Her grandfather had to watch her mother by himself, becase her mother ran away after birth. Poor Andy   
had to take care of Sally by himself. Andy did have his perants to help. Ben's was a wizard, he was  
killed by he-who-should-not-be-named. His mother is a Veela, if you want to knew what Andy looks   
like just picturn a male veela.  
Back to the almost all red headed group, "Dad?" asked Blake. Harry looked away from Ginny. "Yes" answered Harry.  
The boy looked at the ground, "Can Al, Keegan, and Sam spend the night?" asked Blake "Sure; But you are  
going to have to ask there parents." said Harry. "I don't care" said Bill. "Sam, may go" said Percy.  
"Al may go also" said Hermione last. The four boys jumped in the air and did a high five. "Dad?" asked Sabrina.  
"Yes" answered Harry. "Can Nadia spend the night too?" asked Sabrina. "Well, I don't care." siad Harry.  
Nadia and the twins looked at Bill. "Can I dad" said Nadia, "I don't care." said Bill   
"Harry you want any more of my kids?" asked Bill to Harry. "Nope, two is fine for now" said Harry.  
Deedrick had stoped talking to Mina, because she had to leave. He came over and stood next to his dad.  
"Dee?" asked Bill. "Yea", said Deedrick. "Do you mind going to Harry for the night?" asked Bill "Um, No" said Deedrick.  
"What is going on?" thought Harry. "You too, Gisele, Aubrey and Mia" said Bill. They all said they didn't care,   
but Harry was thinks hell no. "Percy want to get read of all your kids?" asked Bill. Parcy looked  
up "That would be nice" said Percy. So Harry now had all of Parcy's kids "Any more?" asked Harry   
thinking where were all these people going to sleep. "Well, theres my kids" added Fred. "And mine" said George.  
"Hey don't forget Charlie's, Sirius's, and Lupin's" said Bill.  
So now Harry had to watch, all five of Percy's kids, all six of Bill's kids, both of Fred's kids,  
Charlie's one, George' one, his godfathers two and Lupin's one.  
Now the question was where is every one going to sleep? And how Harry was going to get back at  
Bill?  
I hope you liked that, the next chapter should be up soon (Sooner if I get good reveiws)  
  
How I got the name for the kids:  
  
Fallon and me where jokeing about and I said Deerick(I thought it was funny), Gisele is a model I found  
in a mag. about Harry Potter. The other I got off www.babynames.com ~_*  
  
Peace&Love  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Contest: Who ever writes the best fic about (If James and Lily did not die). I'll write a fic  
about whatever they like, sorry but no boy/boy or Girl/Girl I might break the rules for   
Black/Lupin (Might is the word!) and a fan art of how ever. E-mail to sakura3@bishoujosenshi.com  
Jubei Potter ~_* 


End file.
